The present invention relates to an auxiliary device for inflatable life rafts having an annular, inflatable flotation body and a roof structure with inflatable supports.
Life rafts of this kind have the disadvantage that, once they are in an upside down position in the water, it is very difficult, or not possible at all, to return them into the required upright position of use. For this reason, it has been suggested in the past to provide life rafts with brackets that span the roof structure and are inflatable in order to produce a self-righting action of the life raft in the case that the life raft is in the undesirable upside down position. These brackets are already incorporated into the life rafts during manufacture. They are therefore a fixed component of the life raft when the life raft is sent off by the manufacturer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary device for the aforementioned life rafts, that are difficult to be flipped over into the upright position because they are not provided with the aforementioned brackets by the manufacturer, so that the life rafts can be retrofitted with the auxiliary device for providing a self-righting action to the life raft.